Stelarmane Calendar
The Stelarmane Calendar, named after Rhugar Stelarmane, is the calendar in Rangaidon. It works differently than the Gregorian (human) Calendar. The calendar is based around the orbit of the second moon around the world, Oupheil, although there seems to be a strange confusion about it. This calendar was adapted by everyone because oddly enough, upon it's creation, thousands of citizens of Lupralair agreed with it and used it, and apparently it was taken by the Temporal Traveler, who taught and explained the calendar to the other races. The god likely did this to be able to let all creatures have the same way of measuring time to prevent issues. There are 250 days and 5 months in the Calendar. Each month has 50 days and 10 weeks. Each week has 5 days; the days are Risingday, Fangsday, Middlesday, Thornsday and Duskday. Dawnsmoon Dawnsmoon '''is spring. It is the most quiet and nice weather-wise month. It is the perfect season for beginning agricultural cycles, getting all kinds of food stocked, and travelling. Celebrations * New Year (1) * Gardenkeeper's Festival (10) * Children's Day (30) Birthdays * Kaidraru Gladerifter (5) * Brasah Fissureroar (11) * Gilgamesh Starspiral (13) * Solight Starsky (42) * Fuyukio Rift (46) Starsprawl '''Starsprawl '''is late spring and the beginning of summer. It is the perfect season for picking up harvests and short travels. Celebrations * Goddess' Day (14) * Okinakana Festival (30) Birthdays *Ciel Sparkstrife (1) * Sarghal Darkfang (2) * Kanshi Starsky (9) * Brasah Fissureroar (11) * Luna Sunstrike (23) * Hyrid Gemkeeper (24) * Jenova Crystalhide (49) Apexrift '''Apexrift '''is late summer and the start of fall. Rain and thunderstorms often occur in most areas. Celebrations * Howl To The Sky (25) Birthdays * Farvi Cursedblade (1) * Abbyl Swiftoes (7) * Ywain Toxiclaws (22) * Orianna Goldblood (23) * Void Abyssclaw (24) * Lauric Gemkeeper (34) * Nero Flameridge (50) Shadestrail '''Shadestrail is the end of autumn and the beginning of winter. The weather worldwide gets colder for most creatures, and snow begins to appear. Agriculture begins to fall and food begins to become expensive, however. Celebrations * Day Of Giving (35) Birthdays * Dare Shadow (3) * Royale Scourgewing (10) * Aera Swiftblade (20) * Mercy Windwing (25) * Ozari Redspark (36) * Thoren Sparkblade (37) * Dianatha Diamondfang (44) * Garlias Steelpiercer (47) Doomsfall Doomsfall is winter. Obviously, the coldest season, but the most dangerous as well. Snow and snowstorms happen very frequently and it is also the season in which food is scarce. However, meat, chicken and fish based meals are commonly eaten on this season. Celebrations * Day Of Receiving (25) * New Year's Eve (50) Birthdays * Tybalt Skullblink (13) * Xevonnia Blazingblade (18) * Crystal Windwing (28) * Fenna Veil (34) * Minus Zero (36) * Polaris Frostbane (36) * Hyo Silverblade (40) * Ivan Scourgefreeze (45) * Shinovix Stygianspark (50) Trivia * Because of the fact the Calendar has less days than the Gregorian Calendar, all creatures age at a faster rate than a human. The upside is, all species live longer. * The birthday of the races are mentioned in a similar way to ours. For example, Dawnsmoon 12th, Apexrift 32nd, Doomsfall 50th. * Dracotaur have a "special" calendar. * A day in Rangaidon has the same length as a Earth day, 24 hours. The sun rises at 12 AM and sunset begins at 12 PM, unlike Earth's sun, in which the sun rises around 6 to 7 AM and the sun falls around 6 to 8 PM. This also means everyone wakes up earlier, but sleeps earlier. * The sun that exists in the "solar" system of Rangaidon seems to have a whiter glow, rather than yellow.